


Moves Like A Tiger

by hanorganaas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Community: comment_fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Captain's misinterperatation of a set of lyrics leads to Ianto receiving a rather odd birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like A Tiger

Surprisngly in his four years in Torchwood this was absolutely the strangest birthday Ianto ever had. No it wasn't because a strange looking creature again landed in their, nor was it the fact Gwen did a stripper pole dance, hell it wasn't even Tosh and Owen getting so drunk at his birthday party they rode Mfwany throughout the hub pretending they were Harry Potter and Hermonie Granger.

Those were strange but it didn't even cut to what was happening now.

When everyone left the hub, Jack had told Ianto to strip and go wait for him in the hub. Well Ianto sat on a uncomfortable chair in Jack's office for a few good minutes and was getting impatient because he was getting cold. He was about to call Jack when some pop song that annoyed the hell out of Ianto came on.

And in came Jack just as nude as he was dancing. First he started shaking his hips a little before growling like a wild cat before pouncing on the desk like a tiger and crawling towards his ever so diligent tea boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ianto said still sitting with his arms folded over his chest.

"Can't you see Ianto I've got the moves like a tiger!" Jack said before purring, "just as the song says."

Ianto carefully listened to the lyrics before deeply groaning and massaging his temples.

"Jack it says MOVES LIKE JAGGER not MOVES LIKE A TIGER!"

Jack froze as his cheeks turned red,

"Oh...Wow....that's a total miscalculation."

"Jack can we just have sex before you kill yourself AGAIN?"

Jack turned from his crouching tiger position before carefully lounguimg on his stomach with his naked ass lifting in the air.

"How can I turn down an offer like that!"

Ianto smiled now his birthday didn't seem to be so strange after all.


End file.
